


The Wet Dream Chronicles: A Hero Complex, With Green Spandex

by Romanceisdead69



Series: The Wet Dream Chronicles [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Dubious Consent, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The everyday perversions of Tokyo's own Asami Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito and gang. Follow these gorgeous little horn dogs as they delve into the deep and dirty recesses of their own minds to uncover a world of betrayal, espionage and danger that lurks around every corner. Though mostly just lots of stereotypes and crap I don't get to write about normally…</p><p>This instalment takes us to medieval England, where Robin Hood and his band of Merry men catch the eye of the tyrannous and deadly, Sheriff of Nottingham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wet Dream Chronicles: A Hero Complex, With Green Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Third in a row! Whoop to proactivity!!!! Hope you enjoy it, I think the stories are getting more perverted and far fetched as we go along! XD
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, Dub-con, swearing.

"Stop him! - Thief! Guards?  _Guards!_ For the love of God, somebody call the guards!"

"Hahaha!"

The beautiful, gallant Robin Hood laughs brightly into the night as he swings effortlessly from one of the castles many tall towers to the other using the colourful, celebratory bunting that had been hung to mark the splendorous occasion. The conquering of yet another small farming town, now claimed for the tyrannous and cruel county Baron's own. The boy's sweet yet mischievous smile along with the full solace moon lights up the dark and cold English night, many feast goers now crashing out of the building to behold such a creature as he glides over the parapet roof of the main dining hall where he had just been in disguise, posing as a guest before sneaking off to plunder the treasure room. Making off with five full bags of the Barons gold.

The bags of gold coins all jingle merrily on Robin's thick leather belt as his green cloth clad hips sway with the swift, graceful movements, his well practiced feet making easy work of the slate tiles under them as he jumps down onto the lower roofed levels of the maze like structure. His faithful horse just in sight at the edge of the forest over the boundary wall, her smooth white coat shimmering in the cold light of the moon. Almost there.

Suddenly there's an arrow, a second and third one before finally, a whole deadly score of speeding iron, wood and feathers rain down on him from the star laden sky, the archers having stationed themselves above and ahead of him after seemingly guessing correctly his route of escape.

Never mind that though, he thinks. He's not called the prince of thieves for nothing.

He nimbly veers to the right, feinting his attackers as he jumps to the left and onto a higher parapet so he can withdraw his own bow and arrows, shooting each of the men flawlessly and without pause, but not to kill. Never to kill.

That takes care of the guards in the towers but he can hear activity now, the frustrated screaming of the blundering Baron from below as he bellows at the guards to 'take that bloody Robin Hood down already!' The old man had been a fool, succumbing to the affectation of attraction from Robin, the coy smiles as he poured the powerful man drink after drink, giggling with that delightful little mouth of his, those plump, full cheeks that had blushed crimson. Just for him. Or so he thought. No, that little slut has shown his true colours and now the Baron wants Robin Hood either bound, gagged and delivered to his bed chamber tonight without further incident, or he wants the little cock tease slaughtered without mercy.

"Hurry! Hurry you fools, he's getting away with my gold!"

Just in time Robin jumps, swings and scrambles to the castles walls, down to the bottom of the large wooden gates that had been closed to keep the villagers out, the people thought by the Baron to be too poor to be worthy of entry into his golden estate. The cunning boy spots a cart, laden with hay and manure, just the thing to occupy the guards while he makes a quick get away so he gathers all of his strength to drag the enormous wagon over, the wheels worn and uneven from decades of use. He leaves the smelly, putrid and dripping contraption to the gates just as he hears thundering footsteps approach, a small army of angered beasts all more than ready to tear him limb from limb.

The skilled thief withdraws, his horse giving a snort of approval as he dips the head of a fresh arrow into a barrel of oil, pausing to let it catch aflame from an overhead torch before of course, taking perfect aim and letting rip. The huge wooden wagon going up in flames, the manure with it and a burst of pungent, toxic smoke. He stops to listen satisfied at the angered pounding and desperately frustrated arguing behind the huge Oak gates before turning with a satisfied sigh to ride back to his beloved Sherwood forest, leaving the Baron utterly defeated - and to face the wrath of none other than the  _Sheriff of Nottingham._

The poor baron awakes the next morning to roughly grabbing hands, two huge men dragging him from his bed chamber in his night gown, bundling him into a carriage only to deliver him to the Sheriff's feet in the great hall of the mans own castle. The great king of a man looking down at him with a dark, telling look. One look into those scornful golden eyes and the Baron knows exactly why he's been brought here. He's been lagging on repayments.

"My lord! My dear Sheriff, _please! I'm sorry!_ He took it all, that little thieving bastard took it! I would pay you e-everything, I-I can - just, just give me-!"

A resounding crack echoes around the room, the huge blond goliath that serves the Sheriff administering a light clip to the back of the Barons head. A sure message that excuses  _will not,_  be tolerated.

"Oh? And, who is this thief you speak of? Your barkeep? Your pig of a wife? With you, it's always someone else…"

"N-no, m'lord…!" He snivels from the floor, all too happily ignoring the insulting remark about his wife. "It's Robin Hood!"

A perfectly carved eyebrow raises and Sheriff Asami's interest piques. Yes. He had been hearing that name quite regularly of late, a young, beautiful man that seeks to take from the rich and give to the poor. Such sentimental, heroic foolishness he doesn't believe for a moment. There are none so selfless. Surely. Though he does admit he'd like terribly to meet the boy after hearing so often of his of his beauty and unbreakable spirit.

"Very well, Baron - tell me all that you know of this 'Robin Hood' and I give you my word that I shall  _consider,_   _forgiving_. This trespass."

The once pompous Baron splutters from his kneeling position, bowing and nodding his thanks as sweat visibly drips from his brow, splattering the polished mahogany along with tears of joy.

"Oh thank you m'lord, thank you! You are most gracious, most gracious indeed!"

The Sheriff just smirks, letting the old fool hope for just a bit longer.

**}xXx{**

The small village explodes into cheers as they see the fabled Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men approach, big grins all around as the rogue boys evenly divvy out the money to each and every family that had been so cruelly robbed just days before. Returning it to it's rightful owners. The village girls clamber all over Robin, their hero. Pressing into his sides and cooing and fluttering their eyelids, the boy blushing and prying himself away from the grateful smiles and adoring eyes.

"Oi Akihito, you're always so popular - give some of us guys a chance would 'ya!"

Robin hastily hushes Little John, his very best friend Koh. The idiot not one to realise the importance of keeping their real names an absolute secret, the threat to their families too great to ignore if they were to be found out. The dark haired boy just laughs though, grabbing his straw stuffed belly in a jolly manner as his stick-on beard jostles slightly on his chin, making the village children laugh and point at the funny looking old man. Why Koh insisted the disguise he wanted was a large, bearded man is something Akihito still doesn't understand. His own disguise much more to his tastes.

His light but tightly fitting green trousers hug his body nicely, fitting to his legs and ass like a second skin that helps him to move with upmost ease through the forest. His sleeveless tunic, cut comfortably low on his chest, keeping him cool during his any number of adventures. The only other things he simply can't do without are his trusty bow and arrows, held to his back with the holster that attaches to his thick leather belt slung low on his waist. Finished off by pixie type boots and of course, his hat. A single red feather tucked in the side. His lucky charm.

"Men! Our next target already approaches! Let's not keep them waiting!"

"HAI!"

His group of eight men roar, fateful to the last. Grateful to their friend Takaba Akihito for doing what no one else dare - taking back from the rich, from the powerful, what they have stolen from the weak, the needy and placing the wealth right back into the hands of the people. Giving people hope. They gather their horses, saying goodbye to the villagers with Koh and Takato in particular blowing kisses to the one or two girls that had caught their eyes, Akihito's own rolling when he sees the display but all of them are laughing merrily by the time they make their way to the road bound for Nottingham.

"So Aki, this carriage that's supposed to be the mother load, who gave us the tip?"

Takato, the ever sensible member of the group, is always wary when these anonymous tips come through to Akihito alone, the boy worried about his friends trusting nature.

"Oh, it was the Friar, Yamazaki."

"Eh? You're trusting a tip from Friar Tuck? How many times have we all said that there's something not right about that guy!"

Robin shakes his head a little, wishing his friends would lay off Yamazaki. Yeah he's a little moody, grumpy even, but he's a good person. Akihito still believes that. Although he does ask for a significant cut of the loot whenever Akihito takes one of his tips which doesn't site quite right with him. But the boy's don't pursue the subject further, knowing Akihito considers himself indebted to the Friar, the man giving the young Akihito much needed guidance and support back when he was a measly kid living on the streets, it's one of the reasons he decided to fight for justice.

The latest tip the man had given them was to go where they are headed now, deep in the heart of Nottingham forest. A dark, dense part of the country where light is scarce and there's not even a sound. No happy birds singing, no leaves swaying in the breeze, nothing. But the tip had been a great one, rumour has it that the Sheriff himself is having all of his priceless heirlooms carted off for cleaning in London. The booty un-guarded but for two men and on it's way already through the forest where they are set to intercept it soon. Robin Hood can't wait, he hadn't heard much of the Sheriff, just that he's merciless and aloof. Never seen in public so believed to never leave the fortress named  _castle Sion_ , high on the tallest hill in all of Nottinghamshire.

The boys decide to dismount, taking to the trees and scouting on foot the next few miles, the target believed to be arriving any moment now. They get in position, small pieces of polished copper used to reflect what little light there is to each other, communicating that the head scout, Yoshida - sees the carriage. One guard, one driver. Perfect.

It's only a few minutes after that until their target is finally below, in the perfect position for Robin Hood to silently jump down and into it - confirming the catch before whistling for his men to swoop down and complete the operation. The treasure claimed as theirs and ready to be used to rebuild people's lives.

He gracefully flies from the tree, slipping into the side door while the vehicle meanders down the dirt track. The guards blissfully unaware of his presence.

"W-wow…"

Gold, more gold than he has ever seen in his life is piled high and seemingly without care inside the spacious carriage, the glittering golden pile dazzling even as there's a foreboding presence from a dark corner to Akihito's left, holding something huge that he can't quite see while he's squinting into the darkness before his eyes are drawn back again to the vast mountain of treasure. It's not just a village he could rebuild with this gold - but a town, a county. So much more of a worthy cause than sitting in some stodgy old castle.

With that decided he swiftly whistles, two fingers at his mouth in a well practiced movement. He waits, expecting the inevitable roars from his men as they jump down from above. But there's nothing.

He whistles again, a certain wrongness creeping into his mind that makes his breath falter.

Still nothing. Where are the Merry Men?

He goes to break out of the carriage to check on his friends, the carriage which is still just making it's way, peacefully meandering along the track when hands whip out from the darkness and snatch him back into a strong and warm, tight embrace.

"Robin Hood." The man breathes into his ear. "How I've wanted to get my hands on you."

The deep voice vibrates something deep within Akihito, his breath hitching as the man ghosts kisses over his neck. Pausing to whisper in his ear again.

"I can't enjoy you properly here, let's away to my castle. And don't worry, your men are fine, just all asleep…"

And like that he forcefully cups Robin's face, the boy whimpering as a sweet smelling potion is held at his nose. The struggling hero not being able to help as he finally breathes it in, falling back against a hard chest as Asami clutches the lithe form in his arms and presses a chaste kiss to those soft, full lips. Robin Hood the brave, the pure. Finally his.

**}xXx{**

"Mmhn…"

Robin Hood presses his naked, sensitised body back against the fine silk sheets as a relentlessly teasing, tickling sensation wracks his body. A moan of arousal the only noise heard in the room as awareness finally floods his system and he blinks at the sight before him. Sheriff Asami Ryuichi himself, smiling down, leaning over Robins own prone form at his leisure as the hero lay tied helplessly on the bed, hands above his head leaving his body completely open. Vulnerable to the mans cruel torture.

Asami runs the single red feather over Akihito's balls, teasing the head of his erect cock, playing with the sensitive skin at the base of his thighs with the soft feather's tip. Watching the flesh there quiver with an intense heat that only increases the ache low in Akihito's stomach. Confusing him, making him writhe under that gaze. The man chuckling lowly, wickedly and drawing the feather up, up, circling a pink, puckered nipple.

"Y-you! What do you want from me? Let me and my men go, now!"

Asami only laughs louder, this boy as charming as he is beautiful and valiant. When the Baron had told him all he knew about Robin Hood, about the coy teasing, the suggestive touches and glances the blushing boy had bestowed onto the old bloated fool was enough to establish Asami's distaste - though as the story went on, Asami grew more and more intrigued, more and more enchanted by the young and cunning boy who only sought to improve impoverished people's lives. The enigmatic boy who draws people around him, like moths to a flame.

The one who is now prisoner in Asami's own bed, crimson with embarrassment, unpracticed hips and body trembling in innocent arousal. Oh yes, this boy is untouched after all. And it pleases the Sheriff greatly.

Especially as those fiery eyes turn back to him, demanding, impudent, sexy.

"Didn't you hear me old man? Let me g-nh!"

His words are silenced as lips hungrily latch onto his, all function slowing to a halt for Akihito as his senses are flooded with this man. The sandalwood scent, underlying a stronger manly musk, a smokiness that somehow seems so familiar and comforting to him. Enveloping him in warmth like the scorching lips, tongue and hands are doing to his body. He feels those hands on his thighs, caressing, gripping, manoeuvring them either side of those powerful hips, his cock teased by the heavy, kingly robes Asami is wearing as the man rocks against him, his own desire potent and felt keenly as it presses against the front seam of his trousers. Threatening to break free.

Akihito moans with the feel of it, his mind a mess of 'yes' and 'feels so good' and 'more' - any fight in him suddenly meaningless in the wake of such a discovery, that anything can feel like this. That he wants to be filled, full to the brim with this man. If only it were possible, if only he could somehow feel any better than this.

All of a sudden though the figure pulls away and Akihito whines at the loss, blushing immediately at the realisation of his own need. He looks away resolutely though a faint rustling soon has his curiosity piquing, glancing to the side to discover the Sheriff removing his clothes. Piece by piece and it has Robin Hood hypnotised. Such sleek, masculine beauty, that skin, so tanned and clear of any imperfection. Those muscles, flexing with even the slightest movement. The man a powerful, gorgeous and mysterious tyrant. Fuck.

When he turns his body back to Akihito though, the boy catching the sheer size, girth and raw gleaming colour of the man's fierce erection he cowers into the sheets and Asami laughs at the virgins obvious horror, the frequency of it making Akihito's cock jump and twitch as he watches Asami walk to a small table at the edge of the vast bed chamber, his own dick bobbing up and down with the steps when he moves to retrieve a small pot of clear liquid. Showing it briefly to Akihito before prowling to the bed, climbing over our poor captured hero with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Akihito wants to fight, to break free because of the hungry, starved look his man is giving him. His own wide eyes burning with what he hopes are fires of rage and defiance, though all Asami sees is enticing challenge. The will of fire and pure soul so unfitting these brutal, baron lands.

The man promptly unclips the small pot, viscous liquid coating two fingers generously before he tosses it aside, spreading the fluid over both his hands as wide hazel eyes look at him with so many emotions, all as endearing and contradicting as the last. Horror, confusion, fear, need, curiosity, excitement, anticipation. Only egging Asami on more, he could drink this boy in all day, forever. And he intends to.

He grasps Akihito's weeping cock in a tight first, pumping it without mercy, rhythmically and pausing to tease the sensitive slit, the helmet head and pressing into the foreskin while he fondles the pink balls, moving lower to finger the soft flesh behind before reaching his ultimate prize. The tiny puckered pink hole which is his, all his and he growls, deep in his throat.  _This boy, so fucking tight and he can just imagine how exquisite it's going to feel ramming into him, he can already see how Akihito will be screaming his name, clutching to him and fucking his slim hips, that soft and welcoming ass, down onto his enormous cock._

"Mnhn ah-! S-Sheriff-ah! Nh-o..."

He presses a finger into the small opening, it already fluttering around his finger as Akihito gasps at the sensation, hips hips trying in vain to shift away from the discomfort but Asami hushes his boy, distracting him by feathering kisses over his lips, neck and nipples. Pumping the finger into Akihito's ass in perfect sync with the fist on his dick. Making Robin Hood scream in delight.

"Fuck, you're so tight. So warm."

A second and third finger goes in probably a little too quickly in the face of Asami's haste, his own arousal quickly growing too urgent to ignore now he's had just a little taste of this sexy body, this wildcat who is fucking himself down onto his fingers just like he knew he would, whimpering at the fist that's circled tightly closed around his dick. Keeping him from the most intense orgasm of his life.

His ass and genitals are glistening, red and throbbing and wet from both the lube and the boy's own copiously spilling pre-come. The need for both of them too great as Asami withdraws his fingers and nudges at the quivering hole with the blunt head of his burgeoning, pulsing, veiny cock, the need to fuck too great and he rams home, Akihito screaming out deliriously as bright spots of purest white explode in his vision, the one, hard ramming stroke against his prostate making him come in a dizzying cry. Hips snap forward and enclose Asami's dick in complete wet warmth and he groans at the feel of it. Like no pleasure he's ever felt before.

And Asami fucks that tight little ass like there's no tomorrow.

"-Oh-yes, yessssss so-so good, so d-eep! She-e-eriff-!-Ah-!"

He fucks Akihito without mercy, without reprieve and it isn't long at all until Akihito's hard again, a thick sheen on sweat and splattered semen over his body which Asami laps up as if it's the sweetest nectar. Tongue swirling and probing the boy's nipples and Asami knows there's only one thing. Just one tiny thing which will make this moment complete, will have this playing out just as he had hoped. He reaches for a knife from under the pillow at Akihito's head, those lust and tear clouded eyes widening as the thick blade lingers in his vision, Asami giving him a knowing smile, his pupils blown wide as he rocks above his sexy boy and Akihito, having no idea why, just continues to mewl and pant, grinding his hips down eagerly, shocked at the trust he has in this man.

The blade severs the soft ropes keeping the boy bound, setting him free and a moment later he lashes out, arms seeking purchase as they clutch the man's broad and sweat slicked shoulders. Holding on tight as they come together. Only one name on Akihito's lips.

"A-S-Sheriff! A-AHH!—!"

**}xXx{**

Asami wakes with a jolt alone in the dark, still in a bad mood from earlier when Akihito had forbidden him from sex, choosing to sleep in his own room in case Asami were to try anything funny. Threatening to publish the embarrassing collection of photo's the photographer has stashed away if the man so much as try to get in his room or shoot through the door like he had in the past. He rolls onto his back with a huff, the sizeable tent in the bed sheets telling quite well of his frustrated state, especially as it seems to have been responsible for awakening him.

He reaches down a hand over the covers, stroking the length lightly, sighing deeply as he squeezes himself in a large fist and tries not to think about how much more gratifying it would feel if it were Akihito's lips on him instead. No. Because he had royally fucked up that one, Akihito claiming Asami had practically raped the boy when he had been asleep last night. Something about pretending Akihito had breasts and trying to feed from them, all the while ginning like a mad man.

Nonsense! Asami had insisted, until he saw the evidence. Enough bite, kiss marks and bruises to confirm the fucked up truth of it.

So he had been banned from touching the boy, arriving home tonight to find a delightfully scornful note attached to his evening meal that forbade any physical contact for one week and threatened publication of the aforementioned photo's. So Asami had been good, considerate even as he ate his food like a good boy, showered and went to bed on his own after confirming the light, familiar snoring from Akihito's bedroom but _now_. Now Asami doesn't want to be a good boy anymore. Asami wants to fuck.

The cunning crime lord silently leaves the warmth of his large bed, comfortably naked and aroused as he wanders to Akihito's bedroom with the spare key he had secretly made for the lock but freezes as he hears pleasure filled moans through the door, sweet whining coming from inside the room and it has the man contemplating whether to grab his gun or his dick.

"Mnhn ah-! S-Sheriff-ah! Nh-o..."

Asami's eyes fly wide.  _Sheriff,_  who the fuck is this Sheriff person?

"Oh-yes, yessssss so-so good, so d-eep! She-e-eriff-!-Ah-!"

With murderous intent clouding his vision Asami unlocks the door in a flash, though stopping short when he sets his eyes on his Akihito. _Alone in bed and asleep_. The boys boxers kicked off and on the floor as he lay on his side with one hand on his cock and the other playing with his ass. And Asami's balls almost shoot their load right there and then.

He approaches the bed like the predator he is, advancing on his sleeping prey. Settling down and flawlessly replacing each of Akihito's hands with his own, coaxing him open for him before he quickly slips his dick into the well stretched hole, more than enough pre-come to ease his way in as he sets a feverish pace that has them both losing their minds.

He looks adoringly down at his boy, even in sleep so gorgeous, so full of fire and passion and he feels him clenching around his dick, unwilling. Always refusing to let go, just as Asami is.

"A-S-Sheriff! A-AHH!—!"

He comes inside Akihito, as it should be, collapsing on top of him as the soft snoring starts up again. The boy sprawled beneath him well and truly satisfied and spent, falling into a contented sleep.

Now. Who the fuck is this Sheriff guy and where can Asami find him to kill the fucker?


End file.
